Access technologies of various kinds are becoming increasingly ubiquitous. This is the case for both wired and wireless communication, especially for wireless communication. Examples include GSM/GPRS/EDGE, WCDMA/HSPA, WLAN/Wi-Fi, WiMAX, LTE for wireless communication, and USB, etc. for wired communication, and so on. Terminals offered by different vendors match this multitude of access technologies by including ever more access interfaces to allow greater freedom and flexibility in selection of access to use for each communication session.